Perdoa me por ser assim
by Xia M
Summary: Fic que descreve os sentimentos do Kai em relação a uma rapariga. Espero que gostem! Oneshot!


**Xia:** Oi pessoal! Há já algum tempo que não posto nada, não é mesmo? Eu sei que sim! XD Se calhar alguns de vocês estão à espera que actualize a fic_ A minha fada_, mas para quem não prestou atenção eu já a terminei. Os últimos capítulos foram publicados durante as férias da Páscoa.

Passando a esta fic é sobre os sentimentos do Kai em relação à rapariga que ele ama. Já tinha pensado nisto há algum tempo, mas perdi as ideias iniciais por isso acho que ficou um bocado estúpida e o título também não ajuda muito. Esta é apenas a minha opinião sobre a forma como ele fica quando está apaixonado por isso não me matem!

De qualquer maneira espero que gostem! As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

»- - - - - - - - - - «

**Perdoa-me por ser assim**

Mais uma manhã voltou trazendo a luz que vence o escuro da noite. Apetece-me ficar na cama, mas prometi-lhe que ia até ao parque hoje de manhã. Ela disse que era importante, não posso faltar.

Levanto-me e preparo-me para sair. Tenho os empregados à sola a chatear-me com medo que eu os despeça por não me fazerem todas as vontades e por não cuidarem de mim. Será que eles ainda não perceberam que não sou como o meu avô?

Após sair de casa caminho sossegado pela rua até chegar ao parque. Quando chego vejo-a lá sentada num banco a olhar para o vazio. Está estranha e sinto que me está a esconder alguma coisa, mas não tenho coragem suficiente para perguntar o que se passa, para a acalmar e dizer que está tudo bem.

Aproximo-me dela sem que ela note. Apenas nota a minha presença quando estou junto dela. Levantou-se num salto com o seu habitual sorriso, mas há algo de diferente nesse sorriso…parece nervosa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Obrigado por teres vindo. Eu sei que é cedo mas…precisava muito falar contigo.

O tom da sua voz é a confirmação das minhas expectativas. Ela está nervosa e algo de muito errado se passa. Sinto que tem haver comigo e por mais que ela tente enganar-me não vale a pena…eu conheço-a há três anos. Durante três anos tive-a como companhia e admito que já não sei viver sem essa companhia.

- E então? O que querias falar comigo?

Não consigo mostrar-lhe que estou realmente preocupado. Não faz parte de mim mostrar as minhas emoções. Talvez seja por isso que ela quer falar comigo. Talvez se tenha cansado da companhia de alguém que nem se preocupa com ela. É compreensível, mas…não quero que isso aconteça. Sei que não é isso que eu quero.

- Eu…sabes há muito tempo que tenho pensado nisto e a resposta é muito clara. Já não sei o que fazer e não aguento ter isto guardado. Sinto que chegou a altura de te dizer a verdade mesmo que…

Ela nunca chegou a terminar a frase. Sei que está nervosa. E não é apenas no seu tom de voz que se nota. O seu rosto ganhou um tom rosado e os seus olhos parecem conter pequenas gotas de água. Estará a chorar? Mas porquê? Não pode ser por mim…eu não mereço isso. Ou será que a magoei sem perceber? O mais provável é isso. Quero pedir-lhe desculpa, dizer-lhe que tenha calma, que não se volta a repetir, mas só consigo olhar para ela enquanto o seu sorriso se desvanece.

- Kai eu…o que tenho para te dizer é que…eu amo-te!

Ela…ama-me? Não é possível…não consigo acreditar. É impossível…Vejo-a a olhar para mim à espera de uma reacção. À espera da reacção que nunca consigo mostrar-lhe. As pequenas gotas de água que pairavam nos seus olhos desceram pela sua face. Estava a chorar…por minha culpa! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sei o quê.

- Isso é…a sério?

Não era isso que ela estava à espera. Não era isto que eu estava à espera. Quero tanto que ela pare de chorar, quero tanto voltar a ver o seu sorriso que desapareceu por minha culpa.

- Sim mas…promete-me que nada vai mudar por causa disto! Eu não ia aguentar se perdesse a tua amizade, Kai!

Ela continua a chorar, mas desta vez está a chorar junto a mim. A sua cabeça move-se com o soluçar do choro no meu peito. Finalmente sinto que posso fazer alguma coisa para a ver feliz. Cruzo os meus braços nas costas dela abraçando-a. Ela parou de chorar. Sinto-me mais aliviado por saber que ela está melhor. Ao menos ela já não está a chorar, mas sei que continua triste e à espera de uma resposta.

- Não te preocupes, não vai mudar nada.

Finalmente ela afastou a cabeça do meu peito. O seu sorriso está de volta e isso deixa-me descansado. Durante três anos que esse sorriso me deixa descansado. Ainda não percebi bem o motivo, mas talvez seja…não pode ser. Eu não posso amar. Não fui feito para amar. E agora o que posso fazer? Como posso manter o sorriso que me deixa descansado se não consigo ser sincero com ela e comigo? Tenho que tentar ao menos por ela. Logo ela que tentou fazer-me feliz por três anos. Não é mais que o meu dever manter aquele sorriso.

- Encontramo-nos hoje à noite na mesma hora de sempre?

- Sim!

A sua voz demonstrou entusiasmo. Afinal não é assim tão difícil. Vejo-a desaparecer no horizonte e sei que embora não esteja totalmente feliz o seu sorriso continua a brilhar como o sol numa manhã de Primavera.

Há horas que estou deitado na relva à espera que chegue a noite. O escuro voltou fazendo desaparecer a luz do dia. O céu torna-se escuro apenas iluminado pelas estrelas. Este céu lembra-me dos seus olhos. O que ela me disse hoje de manhã ainda é difícil de acreditar.

Durante estas horas estive a pensar no que aconteceu. Lembro-me dos meus companheiros insinuarem qualquer coisa sobre nós os dois, mas nunca liguei. Talvez nessa altura ela já sentisse o que sente e eu nunca percebi. Logo eu que sempre fui o primeiro a perceber tudo, a saber todas as respostas e não fui capaz de perceber o que se passava à minha volta. Mas não é só isso em que tenho pensado. Será que eu também sinto o mesmo que ela? Será que também a amo? Mas eu não posso amar, não faz parte de mim ter esse tipo de sentimentos. Talvez…mas mesmo assim sou incapaz de mostrar qualquer tipo de carinho. Não sou assim. Ou talvez seja e esteja apenas a esconder isso de mim mesmo.

Ouço passos na relva. São passos tímidos e nervosos. É ela que está a chegar. Senta-se ao meu lado e não diz uma palavra. Os nossos encontros nocturnos são assim. Silenciosos como a noite. Quero falar com ela e dizer-lhe tudo sobre aquilo que pensei, mas não sou capaz. Falar também não é o meu forte. Normalmente mostro o que sinto pelos meus actos por isso acho que há apenas uma maneira de ela perceber o que se passa. Sento-me na relva e isso chama-a a atenção. Encaro-a e vejo nos seus olhos que ela está confusa. Admito que eu próprio estou confuso sobre o que vou fazer mas agora não há volta atrás.

Coloco a minha mão no seu rosto e sinto que de um momento para o outro torna-se quente. Aproximo o meu rosto do dela e dou-lhe um beijo. Algo que nunca pensei ser capaz de fazer em toda a minha vida. Rapidamente sinto os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço e as coisas vão mais longe do que eu esperava. Quando nos separamos para respirar olho novamente para ela. Ela está feliz, consigo ver isso e também fico feliz por sabê-lo. Volto a deitar-me e sinto o seu olhar perseguir-me seguido da sua voz doce a chamar por mim.

- Kai…diz-me porque fizeste isso?

Uma pergunta sem saída. Ela sabe como fazer perguntas destas. Não sei o que lhe dizer, mas sei que tenho de lhe dizer alguma coisa e não lhe posso mentir. Apenas lhe menti quando não queria que ela estivesse em perigo, mas este não um dos casos. Finalmente ganho coragem para dizer tudo o que devia ter dito há já muito tempo. Volto a sentar-me na relva, mas desta vez não olho para ela e fico a fitar o céu.

- Eu acho que…sinto o mesmo que tu.

Não foi mentira, mas também não consegui ser directo como ela. Após dizer isto sinto de novo os braços dela no meu pescoço e numa manobra que não percebi muito bem caímos os dois por culpa do desequilíbrio de ambos.

- Desculpa, eu já me levanto!

Sei que ela se sente envergonhada por termos caído por sua culpa, mas não quero que ela saia de perto de mim. Finalmente consigo admitir a verdade e não quero que ela esteja longe de mim. Agarro no braço dela e puxo-a para junto de mim.

- Kai…

É a única coisa que ouço após a sentir de novo junto a mim. É verdade que nunca serei capaz de lhe dizer a verdade tal como ela me disse e que nunca vou ser aquele o rapaz perfeito para a fazer feliz, mas ao menos sei que consigo manter o belo sorriso que me acompanhou durante três anos e que quero que me acompanhe para o resto da vida. Mas agora a única coisa que eu queria era pedir-lhe desculpa por a ter feito sofrer durante três longos anos. Só queria que ela me perdoasse por ser assim.

»- - - - - - - - - - «

**Xia:** E bem aqui está a fic! Eu sinceramente acho que ficou tontinha, mas também é o meu primeiro drama por isso não me matem!

Só mais uma coisa! Eu ando em fase de preparação de uma nova fic chamada _Em busca de um_ _anjo_ e só queria avisar para não pensarem que eu desapareci! XD Agora falando sério eu só vou publicar esta fic quando ela estiver pronta, ou seja, vai demorar mas isso não significa que não publique uns one-shots tal como este. (que ficou horrível)

Então digam-me de vossa justiça sobre o que acharam desta fic, ou seja, deixem-me reviews! XD

Beijos pessoal!


End file.
